Fantastic Four: To live to die another day
by Duckie4rmabove
Summary: Dr. Doom has done it again, he stole the silver surfer's powers but this time he fully understands it limitation and has outwitted Reed Richards. A strange girl from the future comes to the aid to the F4, but will it be enough?
1. Hopelessly defeated

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any part of Fantastic four I'm just a big fan of the old cartoon series and the new 2005 movie.

Fantastic Four: To live to die another day

Chapter 1 – Hopelessly defeated

"This time he's done it, I can't figure out a way to stop Dr. Doom" Reed slammed his oversized fist into the computer systems.

"There must be a way to stop him" Sue ran to the comfort of her devoted husband.

"Come on strecho, you can't give up that fast" Ben standing nearby watching the frustration going through the air.

"Two weeks is almost up and I haven't the slightest way to outwit Dr. Doom. He has completely harvest the power of the silver surfer and has learned the weakest of it" Reed going through the numbers again. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do, but pray for a miracle."

"What? We're just going to give up just like that? I rather die than be under the rule of Dr. Doom" Johnny clinched his fist so hard that his hands burned with supernova heat.

"Well, if Strecho's big brain can't help us then our big muscle will just have to do" Ben walked through Reed's lab door and headed for the fantastic car. Johnny following closely behind him.

"Johnny. Ben. Wait. "Sue tried to stop them. She knew quite well that fighting hand to hand combat was a signing their death warrants.

"You heard Reed, Sis. It's time to fight" Johnny angry.

"Reed" Sue hopelessly turned to her husband with concern in her eyes.

"Johnny's right sweetheart. The best chance we have is to fight" Reed's eyes harden with a new raging emotion.

"Well, Well. After all these years, it finally comes down to this Richards" Dr. Doom held Reed by his neck as he neutralized his powers. "You never could stand me being more intelligence than you" Dr. Doom smiled beneath his iron mask.

"Leave him alone you mad man!" Sue tried her best to use her invisible shield to help Reed, but it was no use. Dr. Doom has invented some kind of contraption to neutralize all of the fantastic four powers.

"Now all of you will be my prisoners and all of you can watch me as I dominate this pathetic world with my great powers!" Dr. Doom laughed his evil laughter as Ben and Johnny tried her very hardest to get up from the blow they had taken.

Dr. Doom levitated them all up in mid-air and threw them into a cage. A cage that he build for them especially, it will nullify all powers that they have and the best part was that it had a large transparent screen right in front of them so they can watch helplessly as Dr. Doom rules the world.

"You'll never get away with this Doom" Sue last's word made it to Doom before he left them like sitting ducks.

"Oh yeah Mrs. Richards? Who's going to stop me? Certainly not the fantastic four!" Dr. Doom laughed his way out of the prison cell.

"What are we going to do now?" Johnny weakly asked while trying to flame on.

"I don't know" Reed buried his head into his hands. "I don't know" He repeated.

© 2005 Duckie4rmabove

A Duckie4rmabove productions


	2. Questions

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any part of Fantastic four I'm just a big fan of the old cartoon series and the new 2005 movie.

Fantastic Four: To live to die another day

Chapter 2 – Questions

It has been a couple of days so far as the fantastic four was still kept prisoners at Dr. Doom's castle. Still helpless and weak from the fight, no new ideas circulated them.

"If only there was some way we can get out of this prison" Reed looked again, he had regain most of his strength back, but not his powers. Hoping for a flaw in Dr. Doom's invention he eyed each spot carefully.

"Even if we could, what good would it do?" Johnny sourly asked.

It was then that they heard a loud sound at the entrance of the prison.

"What was that? Did you guys hear that?" Sue asked the others as she stood to get a better view.

"Yeah, it sounded like my great aunt petunia just found a cake" Ben always had a thing for humor even in the mist of danger.

Then again, there was a loud explosion like sound but this time it was accompanied by a large amount of fiery smoke at the door of the prison that held the fantastic four.

"If I didn't know any better, I'll think it was Johnny out there causing all that fire" Reed speculated.

A young girl appearing to be in her teenage years jumped out from the fire and ran towards them. She attacked the robots protecting the prison with great speed and strength. Before the robot could get back up to attack her she went over to the computer systems. She hacked through and released the door so that the fantastic four could be freed.

"Run" They heard her say. "Run and spread out!"

This was no time for the fantastic four to be questioning her motives. All they knew is that they were freed and they have another shot at getting at Dr. Doom and saving the world once again. So they ran.

They don't know why they did it, but they did. They listen to that girl's order so they spread out. Johnny and Ben turned right at the entrance while Reed and Sue turned left. There was something about that girl that gave them an assurance she wasn't trying to trick them, only trying to help them.

Johnny and Ben

"Their right on our tails and I can't flame on!" Johnny looked back as the growing number of robots came after them. Their orders were to keep the prisoners in the prison and if they failed who knows what will happen. All they knew is that they must get the prisoners back in the prison before Dr. Doom finds out.

"It ain't feeling like I'm turning into the loving blue-eyed thing anytime soon either" Ben's voice could be heard as he ran for his life. Without his super strength, he was nothing more than a mere human being. "Lookie here, I think we might be going back into the slammer" Ben pointing at a small figure running towards them.

"Well would you rather go against one or a thousand?" Johnny looked back and it seemed like the number of robots that were chasing after them multiply.

As the figure got closer they recognized it as the girl from before that broke them free from the cage they were in. With amazing agility she leaped over Johnny and Ben and straight into two robots face causing them to malfunction and fall on the floor lifeless.

With a spinning kick knocking over several robots she figures that there was way to many of them to fight off. She ran ahead to catch up with Johnny and Ben whom continue running after she leaped over them.

"Any other great ideas?" Ben asked as he saw the girl clearly for the first time. She had amazing resemble to Sue but of course looked much more younger. Her hair was mid-length and a medium brown that reminded him of Reed.

"Just one" A famous line usually spoken by Mr. Fantastic was now used by a teenage girl. She turned around and faced the oncoming traffic of robots. "Flame on" she did a quick swiftly motion similar to what Johnny would have done, but more… girly in a way.

A great blast of fire came from her hands, she, the girl, was still completely normal, only there was a stream of fire coming from her hands.

"Hey, what? That's my line! That's my power" Johnny stopped dead in his tracks to watch the young girl harvest his powers. Maybe she was dangerous after all.

After the blast of fiery hell, there were no more robots left to melt. They were in the clearing. The girl smiled as she patted her hands on her clothes and turned to see Johnny and Ben.

"Uncle Johnny! Uncle Ben! I'm so glad you guys are okay!" She jumped on Johnny giving him a great big hug.

Johnny almost fell back at her motion, but caught himself in time. "What? Who are you? I don't even know you!"

"You get one too Uncle Ben!" She leaped on the human Ben and squeezed him so tightly that even if he was the thing it would have still hurt.

"Woah there kiddo, I'm not your uncle" Ben put her down.

"Sure you are, I'll explain everything later. Right now I need to find mom and dad. I'm sending you both back to the lab, just wait there okay?" She didn't wait for an answer as she enclosed them in a force field. One very similar to Sue's. And in a blink of a eye Johnny and Ben felt as they were hurled forward into a waterslide. But as soon as it started it was over and indeed they were back at the Reed's lab.

Reed and Sue

"Reed! I still can't turn invisible" Sue tired again with all her might, but it just didn't happen.

"I suspect that something in the nullifying force field that we've been in for a couple of days has continue it's effect even after were away from it. I'm not sure. We need to get back to the lab to do some tests" Reed stretched his arms as far out as he could, but it only allowed him to go as far as humanly possible.

"And how do you propose that we get there?" Sue wondered if Reed had noticed that they in the middle of an underground cave with no sight of light or any kind of vehicle they could use.

"We'll find something" Reed motion her to continue walking before anything discovers their location.

"Dad!" A voice could be heard a few meters away behind them.

Not knowing the reason for the name, Sue and Reed both turned around to see who it was.

"Mom!" The voice was closing this time and they could see that same girl that released them from the prison running towards them at a tremendous speed.

"What's the meaning of this?" Reed demanded to know.

"I'll explain everything later. Let's get going before any of Doom's robots spots us. " The girl enclosed them in a force field just like she did to Johnny and Ben and seconds later they were teleported back into Reed's lab.

© 2005 Duckie4rmabove

A Duckie4rmabove productions


	3. A new ray of hope

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any part of Fantastic four I'm just a big fan of the old cartoon series and the new 2005 movie.

Fantastic Four: To live to die another day

Chapter 3 – A new ray of hope

The fantastic four was reground and reunited back at Reed's lab. All were disorientated from the teleportation they just experiences, although some were more than others.

"We're back. But how?" Johnny looked around.

"I teleported you guys back here" The girl who saved them twice earlier was now in the room with them and next to her on the ground was Reed and Sue.

"Who are you?" Ben pushed himself off the floor.

"My name is Kristina Richards" The girl revealed her identity. "I'm your daughter" She walked up to Reed and faced him.

Reed couldn't deny that she had similar facial features as Sue, especially her eyes.

"How can this be? Are you trying to trick us? Is this another one of Dr. Doom's plan?" Reed questioned her.

"Dad, I'm from the future. And I'm here to try to change that future" Kristina voice all a sudden sadden.

"Why in the world would you want to do that?" Ben asked as he sat down in a nearby chair. It was good to sit in a normal chair and his weight wouldn't cause it to collapse.

"I was born into a world full of hatred. A world where Doom terrorized everyone at every corner and forced them to do his ill tasks. I was lucky enough to be born in secret, into the family of the fantastic four. But unfortunately you guys went into hiding because Doom's power was too great for you to handle." Kristina explained why she was standing there in front of them in their time.

"You mean we weren't able to stop him?" Johnny asked.

"No, no one was. But I was fine with that because I had a family. I had you guys as a family. All of you made it seem like there was nothing wrong in the world and everything was just fine. I felt safe and protected under all of your care" Kristina smiled remembering the good old times. "Until…"

"Until what?" Sue move closer to the girl who claimed to be her daughter.

"Until Doom found our hiding and he… he…" Kristina couldn't take it anymore. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"He got rid of us" Reed finished the sentence for her.

With tears in her eyes she ran into her father's loving arms. "He made me watch as he made each one of you suffer until you begged for death"

"That cruel excuse for a man" Ben was angry by her story and punched the wall. Surprising it made a huge dent in it. Reed noticed this and realized that his theory was correct.

"Looks like our powers are coming back" Reed gave the head's up to everyone.

"Wait, if you're the daughter of Sis and Reed that explains your powers, but why my powers?" Johnny asked.

"You seem to have more power than all of combine. How do we know you're not tricking us?" Ben watched himself as he turned into the blue-eyed thing again then giving a cold stare at Kristina.

"You don't believe me?" Kristina asked. "Uncle Ben you always treated with the most kindness and gentleness. You confided in me your most inner feelings. You always told me you wanted a kid, just like me" Kristina smiled again. "You always treated me like I was your kid"

Ben was shocked as this girl he hardly knew told him something he never told anyone.

"Uncle Johnny. You always loved making Mom worry about you. You told me you sometimes like to do it for fun to see what Mom would do. You're the one who taught me how to use my flaming power when I got them, then you got mad because I beat you at your own game" Kristina slightly laughed.

Johnny was amazed with the accuracy of his secrets. It was true that he liked to make Sis worry about him because it's what he does as a little brother.

"Mom, I remember how you use to tease Dad all the time when he doesn't pay enough attention to you. You start to take out old Namor pictures and letters. I was always amused when this was going on" Kristina gave an ear-to-ear grin to her mother.

Sue turned a bit red as she looked at Reed.

"And Dad, you're the reason I'm here. You always told me that you wanted to build a time machine. Not for the reason for my coming back here, but for another reason. One that you always carry inside your heart ever since the beginning of the fantastic four. It was then that I found your plans for a time machine and I built it to change the future of mankind. To help you save the world once more. And the time machine worked, your plans worked dad" Kristina said in a sincere tone.

Reed couldn't believe it. He was working on a time machine plan, even though he didn't finish it, he probably finished it when Kristina was born. He built the time machine for his family, so that if he could stop them from going into space and inheriting the powers that they have now. He was thinking of Ben at the time.

"Do you guys believe me now?" Kristina looked around at the quiet shocked faces.

After a moment of silence. Johnny broke it. "How did you get my powers?"

Kristina smiled. "I was born with Mom's powers but Dad's brain. During the time in the hiding I figure out a way to fundamentally alter my DNA without any harm to the rest of my molecular structure. One day I secretly altered my DNA so I could be like you Uncle Johnny. You taught me everything you knew. Man was Mom mad when she found out."

Kristina looked at her mother, at Sue, to see if there was any reaction of angry. There wasn't.

"How come you can control fire without flaming on like me?" Johnny asked with curiosity.

"I used to flame on just like you, but after Dr. Doom took all of you from me I did a little more testing and research and I altered my DNA even more. I gave myself more and more abilities like brute strength, speed, and most of the elements. Sorry dad I thought that the ability to stretch is kind of gross"

Everyone gave a quick laughter.

"How do you propose that we rid of Dr. Doom?" Reed changed the subject.

"Now all of you should have your powers back. I'll need cooperation from all of you. I'll give you precise instruction when the time is right and I promise you that Dr. Doom will be gone forever" It seem to Reed that it hurt Kristina to tell them this, there was something she didn't tell them and it bother Reed.

Sue was able to turn invisible, Johnny could flame on, and Reed was wrapping his arms around the four team members. Ben already knew he has his powers back due to the incident earlier.

"Wait. There something you're not telling us" Reed stopped Kristina from going any further. He wasn't going to risk the life of his family again without knowing every single aspect of the plan. He wasn't going to make any mistakes again.

"I'm telling you all you need to know, dad" Kristina smiled, an innocent smile that warmed the hearts of the fantastic four.

© 2005 Duckie4rmabove

A Duckie4rmabove productions


	4. Reinforcement

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any part of Fantastic four I'm just a big fan of the old cartoon series and the new 2005 movie.

Fantastic Four: To live to die another day

Chapter 4 – Reinforcement

"We have only a few days to prepare for the battle, we need your powers to be at its strongest" Kristina ordered as she prowled through the lab looking at various inventions.

"We're always at our strongest" Johnny huffed.

"Then stronger" Kristina shot back. "I'm not going to watch you slip away from me again" Continuing softly.

"How do you propose we get stronger?" Reed stretch with her as she walked around the lab apparently looking for something specific.

"Something that you build or will build" Kristina looking through countless inventions. "Ah here it is, just need to make a few adjustments and were good to go"

"Wait a minute, I heard you say we only got a few days" Ben Grimm just realized.

Kristina looked up in fear as she tried to conjure up a cover up for her mistake. "Well you think Dr. Doom will just leave you in hiding?"

"You said we were in hiding for a good number of years, enough years for Susie and Strecho to have you" Ben suspected something Reed had suspected from the beginning, she wasn't telling them everything.

"Trust me" Kristina finally said. "Everything you need to know I already told you, anything else might affect the future"

"Well isn't that you came here for?" Johnny replied.

Kristina smiled at her uncle Johnny, but quickly changed the subject. "After I adjust this power supply generator, we'll need to contact the inhumans and the avengers as soon as possible. Then we'll begin the training right away"

"Training?" Sue questioned her last comment.

"Once your power has grown to a sizeable supply it's hard to control the first time" Kristina explained as she worked away on the invention as Reed stood there watching her adjusting in amazements. It was like watching himself adjusts the instrument, but just a tad slower.

"Why do we need to contact the others? We can cobber Dr. Gloom ourselves" Ben threw a few punches into the air.

"We need all the help we can get" Kristina put the last finishing touches on the machine. "Ben I'm going to try it on you first"

"Shoot mini Suzie" Ben took his stance. Kristina smiled She pressed a few buttons on the machine and it shot out a great sliver light. Reed half attempted to jump in the way as reflex, but stop himself in time.

The light retracted back into the machine and all eyes were on Ben.

"I don't feel any stronger. I think ya machine is broken" Ben rubbed the top of his head.

Kristina watched him for a moment before rushing towards him with a fist. Every one was shocked to have witness this. Kristina lunged her fist into Ben's stomach that caused him flying around the room only to be stopped by the metal enforced wall. Sue, Reed, and Johnny were amazed that a little teenage girl with her statue could of knocked Ben off his feet.

"What? You traitor!" Ben got up and headed for a punch at Kristina. He didn't get an inch near her as he ran straight into invisible force field.

"What is the meaning of this?" Reed tried to stop the both of them from destroying his lab. It his lab was destroyed this time it would not be so easily repaired or rebuild with Dr. Doom controlling the world leader.

"I'm testing to see if the machine worked. I think it has but there only one real way to find out" Kristina lowered her hand indicating ceasing the force field. "Mom can you put up your force field? Be prepare he may be broken. Uncle Ben when Mom gives you the signal I was you to punch her force field with only half of your might"

"Ok" Ben shrugged but obeyed. He went up to Sue's force field and tapped it once to make sure it was there. He pulled his arm back and smash it into the force field and sure enough he felt his punch go through and saw Sue step back in astonishment.

"Ben could have never broken through my barrier before" Sue was comforted by Reed as she gasped her head.

"I'm glad it works. Thanks for being my test Uncle Ben. "Kristina smiled at him. "Now let's get to train the rest of you guys in your new found power supply"

© 2005 Duckie4rmabove

A Duckie4rmabove productions


	5. Training

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any part of Fantastic four I'm just a big fan of the old cartoon series and the new 2005 movie.

Fantastic Four: To live to die another day

Chapter 5 – Training

For a week Kristina tested and retested each fantastic four member's power each time they were hit with the unstable molecule power generator. Unlike Kristina they couldn't retain the power that they gain from each shot so they had to get use to gaining and losing the new found power supply in their bodies.

During the past week Kristina has been trying with all the effort in the world to reach the inhuman, a race of human with born with special powers that live in seclusion, but there was no contact. The same with the avengers, a group of superheroes that often show up to help the fantastic four, was probably living in fear of Dr. Doom.

This wasn't going as planned as Kristina thought it would when she calculated this situation back in the future. As far as training each fantastic four member, that was going better than planned.

"Ok Uncle Johnny, let's go" Kristina set up a fireproof room in the basement where it took her a couple hours to build and reinforce it so that the room can handle more heat than supernova.

With that signal Johnny flamed on and flew around the room throwing flame balls at Kristina and watched as she redirected right back at him. Johnny has found out that Kristina can not only control her own fire power, but also any fire source that comes at her including his.

Kristina pushed Johnny to be the best that he could be. Testing and rising his agility and fire power. Kristina did a circular motion with his arms and put the whole room on fire, hotter than ever. Johnny could barely take the heat.

"Come on Johnny" Kristina raise the core temperature even more. "I know you can handle it"

Johnny stood his ground for a minute then began to emit the same source of heat as Kristina as. This was getting easier with every time he did this, he felt his core temperature go up hotter than ever. Both of them emitting flames higher than supernova, they were making the sun look like a toaster oven that hasn't been plugged in.

---

"Ok Mom" Kristina stood in front of her. "I want to you create a force field inside of me and make it expand with each pressing moment"

Sue nodded. This wasn't the first time Kristina has asked her to do this and every time she did ask her it got easier and easier because Kristina always seem not to feel any pain.

"Good, now I want you to create a force field as you head cutting my air supply off" Kristina order.

Sue has learned a new way to fight with her powers, her powers weren't only to protect anymore. But they can be deadly.

"Good" Kristina created her own force field and tried to match power to power with her mothers. "Let's see if you can withstand my power"

If a viewer on the outside as be watching their little practice session, it would have looked like both of the girls have gone mad and they look like they were constipated.

---

"Ok Uncle Ben, let's rumble" Kristina didn't know how to train her uncle Ben but to fight with him. His control on the power was almost prefect now.

"Ok this time mini Suzie I'm not going to let you win" Ben smiled as he launched towards her in a full on assault.

"Good, I don't want you too" Kristina couch down like a animal stalking it's prey and waiting for Ben to take the bait.

---

"Ok Dad" Kristina didn't have the power to stretch, she didn't want the power to stretch, but she knew how to test and train his powers. "You probably have the power to stretch around the world if you tried. Now come and try and catch me"

Reed feet were anchor to one spot so he had to stretch in order to get a hold of Kristina.

Kristina bounces off the walls and through the loops that Reed made. Kristina successfully knotted up Reed.

"Good, now I want you to try minimize your molecular structure" Kristina ordered. Reed followed and he because a pile of glob and he reassemble himself to human again.

"Good"


End file.
